1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus, when a sheet being conveyed on a sheet conveyance path jams (for example, paper jam), it is generally necessary to interrupt print processing and remove sheets remaining on the conveyance path. In this case, to resolve the occurred jam and resume the print processing, the user needs to remove not only the jammed sheet but also other sheets remaining on the conveyance path due to the interruption of the print processing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-222794 discloses a method in which, when a sheet being conveyed jams, a sheet, feed of which has already started and which remains on the conveyance path, is discharged (retracted) to an escape tray or the like without conveying it to a downstream apparatus.
In the above-described related art, however, when a sheet retraction unit serving as the retraction destination of sheets remaining on the conveyance path upon occurrence of a jam has already been nearly in the full stacked state, if a sheet is discharged to the sheet retraction unit, the sheet retraction unit may become the full stacked state during sheet discharge. As a result, a sheet to be discharged to the sheet retraction unit may further jam.